


I'll Cover You

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, First Kiss, High School AU, M/M, Rent Inspired, short and sweet, so sweet you'll have cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas and Dean had known each other since they were young. Growing up inseparable with each other every moment they could be. It wasn’t until they were around 13 that they noticed each others feelings for the other was different than what they felt towards their other friends. They didn’t put much thought into it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cover You

Cas and Dean had known each other since they were young. Growing up inseparable with each other every moment they could be. It wasn’t until they were around 13 that they noticed each others feelings for the other was different than what they felt towards their other friends. They didn’t put much thought into it.  
Over the years they dated other people yearning for that feeling they had for each other through another. Never being able to find it but not sure what to think of their feelings for each other.  
Not until Cas was in the theatre programme at school, they were about 17 now, and had been told to watch Rent. He begged Dean to watch it with him that night. Dean agreed wanting to do whatever he could to make Cas feel like the only person in his world as he had always done. They started out sitting on opposite ends of the couch that Cas had in his room as they watched more of the movie they slowly inches closer and closer together.  
As they watched the movie it helped them realize what their feelings for each other meant. As Collins and Angel started to sing “I’ll Cover You” Cas and Dean looked at each other , Dean was the first to make a move as he placed his arm around Cas, in the classic move of yawning before reaching around to the opposite side of Cas pulling him closer. Cas took the hint and looked up as Dean’s eyes, they were more green than he had ever noticed, glistening with a huge smile in them as he touched Cas for the first time as he had always wanted, after Cas stared in them for a little while he finally reached his hand up touching Dean’s cheek and pulled his face into his. Their teeth clicked for a second. Cas smiled awkwardly into the kiss, feeling silly that their teeth had hit each other like that. Dean just smiled at finally being able to kiss the boy he had always wanted to. It was Cas’ first kiss but not Dean, making Dean slowly too charge of the kiss. Then he grabbed Cas by his hips and pulled him on top. Dean moved his hands up Cas’ sides to his face then back to his hands wrapping his hands up in Cas’ beautifully thick and as black as the midnight. Dean’s eyes flickered open when Cas pulled away to catch his breath quoting the song that they had just in rent “You’ll be my king, and I’ll be your castle.” Dean then replying back “No. You’ll be my queen, and I’ll be your moat.” Not wanting to keep quoting the song until they just looked into each other’s eyes studying the others face before speaking at the same time “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading, You... You are a loverly people :D  
> Follow My Personal Tumblr -- http://taymeelove.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Fan Fic Tumblr -- http://fanfictaymee.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Wattpad -- https://www.wattpad.com/user/TaymeeLove
> 
> I will most likely be only posting the links on my fanfic page now instead of the works. And my works will be posted on here and Wattpad, and if I ever figure out FanFic...


End file.
